A head-mounted display is a display worn on or about the head. Head-mounted displays may incorporate an optical system that displays an image to a viewer with the image superimposed over a real-world view. Conventional head-mounted displays have various drawbacks including the size and appearance of such systems required to provide a wide field of view and a comfortable eye to system distance for the viewer. Accordingly, an improved head-mounted display is desired.